<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what yields the need by Estelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734682">what yields the need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle'>Estelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Me - The Vampire AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dildos, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, a little fluff at the end, tentacle dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Simon try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Me - The Vampire AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what yields the need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_cat/gifts">dumb_cat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Eli, because talking kink with you was wonderful and lots of fun &lt;3<br/>Also Amy, because you wanted more Vampire AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark was currently on his back on Simon’s bed, stark naked, his legs spread out, and his arms stretched out over his head, wrists bound together.<br/>
That on its own wasn’t even an uncommon occurrence anymore.<br/>
Ever since that day Simon had first bitten him and they had fallen into bed together, he had learned more and more about Simon’s <i>preferences</i>.<br/>
He had always know that Simon liked to be in control, but how that translated to the bedroom had still came as a surprise. Not an unwelcome one though.<br/>
Mark had found that he liked being at Simon’s mercy, all tied up with no choice but to <i>take it</i>.<br/>
Of course, Simon always made sure that he could, sometimes going so agonisingly slow that it left Mark begging for more.<br/>
He suspected that that was exactly his intention, but he could hardly complain, if it made Simon look at him like he was now, eyes dark and hungry, full of desire and promise.<br/>
He had been teasing him for a while already, kissing and sucking and biting, and oh-so-slowly opening him up with his fingers, and Mark was already shaking from the intensity of it all, close to orgasm, but just not getting <i>enough</i> from Simon to push him over the edge.<br/>
Which was of course exactly where he liked him.<br/>
With a smirk, Simon produced their newest toy, a lovely tentacle shaped dildo. It was purple, with slightly darker suction cups, and it was <i>huge</i>.<br/>
When Simon had first showed it to him, Mark had been sure that he would never been able to take that. Simon was certainly well-endowed, but that was on a whole other level.<br/>
But Simon had asked him to try, looking absolutely enthralled with the idea, and of course, Mark still just couldn’t say no to him.<br/>
It had taken a lot of <i>practice</i>, Simon being more gentle and patient than Mark would have ever expected of him, working him open slowly and easing him into it, and now Mark was able to take the whole thing, actually loved the feel of it, being so full and utterly stretched, all for Simon above him, who looked at him with such desire that he was almost sure he could come just from that.<br/>
And when Simon twisted the dildo just so, commanding “Come for me, Mark!”, he did just that, his vision whitening out, distantly aware of Simon’s teeth at his neck.<br/>
He had once explained to him that his blood tasted so much sweeter right after an orgasm, and Mark certainly believed that, with how spectacular this was feeling.<br/>
Slowly coming back to his senses, he blinked at Simon, who at this point would usually get to untying him, but he seemed to have other ideas tonight.<br/>
Quickly kissing him, he grinned. “I want to try something.”<br/>
Before Mark could ask what it was, Simon had stroked one hand down his body, right between his legs, and slowly began pushing in one finger right next to the dildo.<br/>
Mark gasped, half in surprise, half in pain, and Simon immediately stopped.<br/>
“Si, I don’t think I can...”<br/>
He broke off in a moan, when Simon lightly pushed the dildo, hitting his prostate just right. He was still sensitive from his last intense orgasm, and this was just <i>too much</i>.<br/>
But Simon wasn’t letting up. “I think you can. You’ve been doing so well, and we practised so much, and don’t you wanna know if you can take me <i>and</i> our little toy?”<br/>
Despite the situation, Mark snorted. “I wouldn’t call either of those <i>little.</i>”<br/>
“That’s what makes this fun.”<br/>
Grinning, he leaned down to kiss him, somehow demanding and possessive but gentle and soothing at the same time, and Mark forgot why he had been protesting.<br/>
Gripping his hips, Simon lined himself up, slowly pushing in, and Mark instinctively tensed.<br/>
“Shh, relax”, Simon whispered, and kissed him again, and Mark tried, he really did, but he was so <i>full</i> already, stretched to the brim, and he didn’t know what to do.<br/>
But then Simon reached down, twisting the dildo so that it rubbed right over his prostate, sinking deeper into him at the same time, and Mark came with a loud moan.<br/>
“There we are”, Simon praised him, running a hand through his hair, and Mark realised that he was now fully inside him, right alongside the tentacle dildo, and for a second, he wondered how this must feel for Simon, before he began too move and all rational thoughts left his head.<br/>
He had never felt this full in his life, or so over-stimulated, very much over-sensitive from having come twice already, but if he had been able to think clearly at that moment, he would have admitted that he had also never felt this good.<br/>
The combined feeling of the dildo and Simon’s cock inside him, hitting his prostate with every stroke, was exquisite, and he couldn’t do anything but hang on and enjoy the ride.<br/>
After what felt like an eternity, he could feel Simon spilling inside him, and that was enough to push him over the edge again, leaving him breathless and shaking.<br/>
Slowly, carefully, Simon pulled out and untied his wrists, turning him onto his side.<br/>
Mark distantly registered that the dildo was still inside him, but he wasn’t sure he could even move at this point, let alone speak, so he just waited for Simon to do something.<br/>
“That was fucking fantastic!”, he proclaimed, stroking a hand down his side and pressing a kiss onto his shoulder.<br/>
“Mark?”, he questioned when he didn’t receive any answer, thinly veiled concern now audible in his voice.<br/>
“Hm”, he managed, and Simon leaned over him to get a better look at his face.<br/>
“Are you just too fucked out to reply or did I actually hurt you?” Panic was now clear in Simon’s voice and Mark made an effort to open his eyes.<br/>
“The former”, he reassured him, and for a second, he could see the relief on Simon’s face, before it was replaced with a proud grin.<br/>
“Good.” He lightly placed a hand on Mark’s butt. “Want me to take it out?”<br/>
“Nah, leave it. I like feeling this full.” If he hadn’t been so out of it, he probably wouldn’t have admitted that, although he suspected that Simon knew anyway.<br/>
Unsurprisingly, he chuckled. “Always knew you were a size queen.”<br/>
Mark was too exhausted, or he would have hit him for that comment. As it was, he just rolled his eyes and silently conceded that Simon had a point there.<br/>
And with Simon pressed snugly to his back, his arm wrapped securely around him, and the promise of many more nights like this in his future, he really couldn’t bring himself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>